paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
TDWT episode 1: Walk Like A Egyptian
Chris: hello total drama fans this is chris mclean and I'm proud to give you Total Drama World Tour! A plane rolls over Chris: this is our transportation for the whole season, this season has around the world challenges The planes doors fall off Chris: lets meet our cast! The bus stops infront of him Chris: here's Rocky and Tundra returning' Tundra: hey guys Rocky: were back to win! Chris: heres rubble Rubble: im sure here dude! Chris: Jared and Austin Jared: YEAH! Austin: were here yay Chris: Colin and Ryan Ryan: You'll lose like last time colin Colin: you got out before me so shut up Ryan: yeah whatever Chris: skye and marhsall Marshall: yeah! Skye: to bad chase isn't here Chris: benny Benny: im here ladies Ryan: be quiet you! Chris: Penelope Penelope: yeah! Chris: alex Alex: yay im back from season 1! Chris: Blizzard Tundra: oh no Ryan: yeah! Blizzard: hey ryan! They high paw Chris: and Porter Porter: yay! Chris: to spice up the season, we added 2 BRAND NEW COMPETERS! Chris: she's rough and tough and she begins with a j, its JOHANA! Johana gets off the bus and gives everyone a dirty look Ryan: what's her problem Blizzard: don't know Chris: he's smart and is very kind, its TYLER! Tyler: hello everyone! Colin: hi there Tundra: welcome to the show Chris: this will be the craziest season in total drama! Theme song Chris: alright you 16 competers, this is our transportation Austin: this hunk of junk? really! Jared: why are you happy? Austin: i'm not Tyler: its sarcasm Jared Jared: ok Rocky: so whats the team deal? Chris: that's later, at our first challenge! Johana: what are you dweebs looking at Ryan: I'm no dweeb! Well maybe colin is but not me!!! Colin: I HEARD YOU! Ryan: no duh nitwit Colin: really? Ryan: yep Chris: stop you 2 Ryan: alright Chris: our first challenge will be in Egypt Ryan: sweet potatoes Chris: yep and were on our way there right now Colin: oh no Marshall: so when's the plane gonna arrive Chris: now The plane skids on the ground Rocky: what the Chris: were here! Colin: oh wow pyramids Ryan: move! He pushes colin out of the plane Colin: HEY! Ryan: oops sorry They all get out Rocky: its hot Tundra: its like 1000000000 degrees here Jared: not really Johana: she's being sarcastic idiot Jared: ok geez what ticked you off Austin: just don't bother Jared Jared: alright Chris: todays challenge is to get across the big pyramid, get across the nile river and get to the finish line Jared: sounds easy enough Tundra: wait teams? Chris: right! thanks tundra Chris pulls out a list Chris: Austin,Rocky,Benny,Jared and Johana, you are Team Amazon! Jared: she's on our team! Johana: oh be quiet already Benny: man she's mad Rocky: yeah Chris: Marhsall,Alex,Rubble,Colin,Skye,and Penelope you are Team Victory Alex: yay! Marshall: wait we have 6 Johana: YEAH WHATS UP WITH THAT Chris: 3 team season and that's how it came up Jared: wow Chris: and the rest of you Blizzard,Porter,Ryan,Tyler,Tundra you are Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot Blizzard: WHAT? WHAT KIND OF TEAM NAME IS THAT! Ryan: yeah Chris: just shut up and go with it Blizzard: fine Porter: when's the challenge start? Chris: now! He blows a horn Chris: GO NOW! Porter: ok geez Rocky: ok amazons how are we gonna get to the other side Austin: through the pyramid Rocky: ok They go in Alex: lets climb it Marshall: seriously! Alex: yeah Skye: lets just climb Blizzard: what should we do Ryan: not climb Ryan runs into the pyramid Tyler: wait up! Blizzard: YEAH! They all run in Tundra: smart idea ryan Ryan: thank you tundra Porter: uh guys a MUMMY!!!!!! Ryan: OMG RUN!!!!! They runs even faster Rocky: comeon on guys they're catching up Austin: MY LEG HURTS Johana: I DONT CARE NOW HURRY Benny: oh no (gulps) Jared: she needs to chill Johana: wanna get punched Jared: WHY?!?!?! Rocky: lets keep going NOW Marshall: how do we climb this thing Skye: no idea Colin: wait skye you're jet pack Skye: Yeah!!!! They grabs on to her Colin: GO! They fly up to the top Colin: yes! Team Amazon and Chris run out Ryan: get back slobs Jared: HEY! Blizzard: back off Jared: OH REALLY Austin: jared just back off Jared: alright Chris: welcome teams pick a raft and get to the other side Chris gets the biggest Amazon gets the smallest Victory gets the longest They start off Rocky: row faster Austin: Im TRYING! Rocky: don't yell at me Austin: sorry Ryan: get back slowies Austin: WE ARE NOT SLOW!!!! Ryan: you are Rocky: just keep going Marshall: were gonna loose Alex: we gotta keep going Porter: guys were almost there Amazon passes Chris Ryan: NOOO! Rocky: well win! They get to land and jump off and run to chris Chris: hello Rocky: we win right! Chris: yep Then Team Chris arrives Blizzard: WERE 2ND! Ryan: YEAH Chris: yep, Victory looses Marshall: nooo! Chris: go to elimination Marshall: aww Skye: lets go Rubble: im voting alex, he's the one who gave the idea Skye: yeah They arrive at the ceremony Chris: you all voted, first safe is Skye Skye: yeah Chris: marshall Marshall: yay! Chris: colin Colin: alright! Chris: and Rubble Chris: final barfbag goes to Drumroll Chris: Penelope Penelope: yes! Alex: huh! Chris: sorry bud Alex: aww man He gets a parachute Chris: drop of shame Alex: JUMPING OUT OF THE PLANE! Chris: yep, but with a parachute Alex: oh He jumps Alex opens the parachute Alex: yay! ill live Chris: well that wasn't a shabby episode, who will get the drop next time on TOTAL,DRAMA,WORLD TOUR!!!!!!